Cheaper by the Dozen: 20 years later
by ajps
Summary: This is a story of the Baker children all grown up. Short stories about each of the Baker children: what are their lives and families like 20 years later?


**I loved Cheaper by the Dozen -movies when I was younger. I just saw them again for the first time after a few years, and decided to continue their story. This is a short introduction of the Baker children and their lives 20 years after the second movie. **  
**I have some ideas for short stories about each of them. If aynone's interested, I can post them here. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas, please let me know! I can also do a "reunion" story, in which they all would get together and do something fun.**

The Bakers: 20 years later

Nora, 45 years old

After her first son Tom was born, she and her husband together decided they wanted to give him many siblings, just like Nora had when she was growing up. Nora ended up following in her parents' footsteps and having a dozen children herself! She and her husband Bud live in Houston, Texas, and are proudly raising their wild and challenging brood of twelve, that consists of Tom, 20, Brianna, 18, Jackson, 17, Sophia, 15, Carolina, 14, Andrew, 11, Nicholas, 10, twin girls Rhiannon and Rosanna, 8, Ella, 7, Samuel, 5, and Benjamin, 3. Nora was about to start a promising career before having children, and at first she was very successful at combining career and work. However, after her fourth child Sophia was born, she decided it was easier for her to raise the family as a stay-at-home mother. Now she is about to return to work for the first time after fifteen years, and she is feeling nervous.

Charlie, 41 years old

Charlie dated Anne Murtaugh for three years after meeting again at Lake Winnetka twenty years ago. A tension between their parents broke them up, but they started dating again a couple of years later, and now they are happily married. Their marriage has also drawn the two families closer. Charlie is now also a father of three girls, Talia, 13, Tilda, 11, and Tiana, 9. The family is currently dealing with Anne's father's illness.

Lorraine, 38 years old

After working for Allure magazine for almost two decades, Lorraine has recently been transferred to work as an editor for Elle-magazine. She is still living in New York, and is also a single mother, raising a ten-year-old daughter Emily, who, despite her young age, is already a very talented dancer and actor.

Henry, 35 years old

Henry went on to study engineering after finishing high school, and is now a working father of six. He, his wife Mary and their children Jacob, 12, Joshua, 10, Madison, 9, Colin, 8, Alyssa, 6, and Leon, 2, have recently moved to California, since Mary started a new job there as a principal of a high school. Their children have a great interest in music. Each of them, except baby Leon, play an instrument, and they usually perform at Baker family reunions, parties and gatherings.

Sarah, 34 years old

Sarah is a single mother to her two sons William, 8, and Michael, 5. Her husband died four years ago, which brought a lot of sadness to her family. However, she is now dating someone new, and even though she is glad the boys will soon have a father figure in their life again, she is also nervous about letting her sons meet her boyfriend for the first time.

Jake, 33 years old

Jake and her wife Rachel have been trying to have a baby for several years, without success. They have recently started talking about adoption, and are now considering this as an opportunity to be able to become parents. They are co-owners of an outdoor sports centre, and they both are very enthusiastic about all different kinds of sports.

Mark, 32 years old

Mark is about to marry her long-term girlfriend Laura. They have been together for seven years, and Laura is now also expecting a baby! In addition to planning their wedding, they are also dreaming of buying a house and moving to the countryside, since they both love nature as well as peace and quiet.

Jessica, 30 years old

Jessica and her husband are about to move to London, England! They work for a multinational company, which will open a new office in London. Both work in leading positions in the firm, and they are very much looking forward to moving to another country and starting work there.

Kim, 30 years old

Kim and her husband Adrian are parents to Daniel, 5, and Dianna, 3. Kim and Adrian love travelling, and even though their children are still young, they have already visited many different countries. They believe in good education, and they also want to teach their children many different languages from a young age: they have enrolled them in a private French-speaking nursery school.

Mike, 29 years old

Mike has always been a wild child, and he enjoyed action and partying a lot when he was younger. Now he is engaged to his childhood friend Anna, to whom he lost contact after starting high school, but met again at a party a few years back. Mike did not continue into higher education after high school, but Anna, who will soon graduate and become a doctor, has got him interested in medicine, too. However, he is not sure if he has what it takes to study for such a demanding profession.

Nigel, 27 years old

Nigel was never very successful in school, so he surprised the entire family when he got out of high school with excellent grades, and started studying law at Harvard. Now, at only 27 years old, he is about to finish his doctorate. His whole family is very proud of him, and he has truely shown that if you want something enough, you will achieve it.

Kyle, 27 years old

Kyle is working as a teacher in an elementary school. He loves spending time with children, and even though he is not married yet, he dreams of having a family of his own one day. He still loves spending time with his family, and visits his parents and siblings as often as he can. He is still the funny one, and is entertaining company. Also, the children in his class love him!


End file.
